ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2857 (24th December 2004)
Plot Alfie's shocked when Nana receives a birthday card from Kat. The Nativity Play faces turmoil when half of the cast come down with the flu, but Pauline promises to sort out the hitch-up. Patrick accidentally lets slip to Andy that Paul has done a bunk. Patrick later receives a phone call telling him that Katie's mum has been released from the hospital and is coming to collect Katie, Yolande is devastated. Pauline rallies up the teens of the Square to perform in the Nativity. Den informs the family that he's bought The Vic. Dennis questions what this will do with his future with Sharon, she reassures them she's still eloping with him. Rosie catches Demi changing baby Aleesha's nappy. She feels guilty when Demi tells her that she feels like she has to ask if she wants to do anything with her baby. Rosie teaches her how to change a nappy properly. Alfie's taken aback when Den tells him the news. He's even more frustrated when Den tells him he wants to move into The Vic that night leaving Alfie, Spencer and Nana homeless. Demi decides that she wants Aleesha to play baby Jesus in the Nativity Play and Ian is forced to portray Angel Gabriel on the condition that Jane stays and watch, despite Jane promising David that she'll go a Carol Concert with him at the hospice. The Nativity turns out to be a success, despite the hitch-up in production. Jane manages to slip away, half-way through the performance and gets to the hospice just in time for the concert. Chrissie and Vicki are bitter towards Den for leaving the Moon's homeless. When Den starts rambling on about having grandchildren, Sharon walks out. Den chases her up, and she confesses she is unable to bear children. The day turns out from bad to worse for Alfie when the cash machine swallows his card, and he and Spencer are forced to take a pitch in the Beale's Plaice chip van, but their pleased the Slaters agreed to take Nana in for the night. Rosie suggests moving Aleesha's cot into Demi's room, and Demi's delighted at the idea. Dennis can't keep his hands off Sharon in the club and Den catches them kissing. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Den - Leslie Grantham *Alfie - Shane Richie *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Keith - David Spinx *Rosie - Gerry Cowper *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Derek - Ian Lavender *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Chrissie - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Andy - Michael Higgs *Gus - Mohammed George *Juley - Joseph Kpobie *Mickey - Joe Swash *Demi - Shana Swash *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Peter - James Martin *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Freddie - Isabella Grant (Uncredited) *Aleesha - Freya & Phoebe Coltman-West (Uncredited) Guest cast *Katie - Parhys-Jai Cato *David - Dan Milne *Sian - Angharad Parry *Linda - Andrea Francis Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *43B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Angie's Den - Club *Walford Community Centre *Walford East Tube Station *David's hospice - David's room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Den has an important announcement to make. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,852,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2004 episodes